The present invention relates to a novel organosiloxane compound one of whose ends is stopped with an aminoalkyl group and a method of manufacturing such a compound.
An organosiloxane compound with both ends stopped with aminoalkyl is known. There are various examples of such a compound, and one of them is represented by the following formula wherein both ends are stopped with an aminopropyl group: ##STR4##
These organosiloxanes with both ends stopped with aminoalkyl are used to obtain modified siloxane compounds. The modification of the organosiloxanes lies in reactions between the amino groups of the organosiloxanes and the "acid anhydride group" [--CO--O--CO-- in (RCO).sub.2 0], carboxyl group, isocyanato group, epoxy group, etc. of other monomer compounds. The thus modified siloxane compounds are effective, when included in the raw materials for syntheses of a polyimide resin, a polyamide resin, or a polyurea resin, in imparting to these resins high oxygen permeability, high surface slip factor, and other desirous surface characteristics which are inherent in silicone resins.
However, the surface improving effects caused by the inclusion of a siloxane both of whose ends are stopped with aminoalkyl are not satisfactory. Further improvements, especially in oxygen permeability and surface slip factor in the resulting synthetic resins are desired. It is believed that the existence of the relatively reactive amino group at each end of the siloxane chain leads to a reaction that causes the siloxane chain to have no free end, whereby the surface improving effects of the siloxane are spoiled.
Furthermore, when reacted with a polyfunctional monomer which has in it three or more functional groups such as an acid anhydride group, carboxyl group, isocyanato group, and epoxy group, an organic siloxane with both ends stopped with aminoalkyl undergoes gelatinization to thereby lose its surface improving effects.
It was speculated that the use of an organosiloxane with only one end stopped with an aminoalkyl group would solve these problems. However, neither such organosiloxane nor a method of manufacturing the same was known.